Will You Wait Little Sparrow?
by allymcg777
Summary: How long would Sparrow have to wait for for his/her beloved sister? But they'll keep waiting. Now and Forever.
1. Chapter 1

I.. don't know what this is but.. I was just talking to my friend on AIM and we had a contest to see who could type faster and.. I typed something like this. A little revised and changed to fit the theme I made after I wrote it. Enjoy my poetic-ness.

* * *

Three years. Three years I've been waiting in this place. They all worship me but.. I just want to see my sister again. I was in the bar again. I was a regular now a days. I chose love. All I wanted was my dog and my sister. My spouse and children seemed like nothing now. I felt tears at my eyes as i remembered her letter I found. She was alive. And safe. Was she still a child? Or was she as old as I am. I spent two years trying to find her and a month trying to find Theresa. But... they both had disappeared off the face of Albion. I.. just wanted my sister.I slammed my half empty cup on the table and stood up to leave. "Now and forever Rose. I'll find you I promise." I said it aloud. They were all staring at me now. "Oi, Who you talking ta Lionheart?" "No one."

My dog was waiting for me outside. I sat down on the dirt and spit covered ground and used him as a pillow as I laid out to gaze at the stars. "Theresa... If you can hear me... help me find Rose." "Hello sparrow." Said a quiet voice somewhere behind me. I turned slowly. Who still called me sparrow? I changed my title after the crucible for crying out loud. Over ten years ago. "Theresa!"

* * *

should I leave it and try not to push it? :)


	2. Chapter 2

Well, I have no idea how to continue this. Well, i do but... not any good ideas. I got two people who said i should continue it so, I suppose if I don't continue it at this point you'll find me and kill me in my sleep. So, here it goes.

* * *

It was her. Theresa was just standing there. If she could see I would say she was staring at me but, I don't think she can do that. "I heard you needed help finding Rose." She said in that cryptic voice of hers. " I..I do... but.. but I.. how...I..I thought-" "I see you think you are dreaming or something of that sort. But I am here Sparrow. I feel you did not fully get your reward, and I think you agree, so I am going to help you get the rest of your wish for filled." By the time she finished I was on my feet and my faithful companion was alert. "How?" I knew how to deal with Theresa at this point. You need to be point blank and get down to business. "Meet me at the usual place at morning and we shall discuss what is at hand." She said as she turned away "You might want to tell your family you won't be back for a while." Then she slowly disappeared into the shadows of the night. "Thank the light." It was all I could say. I didn't think anybody besides my dog would actually help me. I ran through town to my house next to the property line for Bowerstone Market and Old Town. I was going to move to Old town but I can't stay there for more than a few minutes without weeping. I'm going to keep the goodbye with my husband and children private for obvious reasons. I stayed another night and in the morning I could practically feel feel the cold shoulder my husband was giving me. I knew he was upset but I didn't give a... sorry I'm rambling.

I arrived at Hero's hill around 10 am. I approached slowly. I hadn't been to this place since lucien killed my last lifeline. The last thing that held me together all these years. My dog. I looked down at him following me happily. He never seises to amaze me. I'm not saying I don't love my husband and children but... I don't know how to say it with out sounding insane. I arrived at the portal and stepped on to it. In a flash I was in the Chamber of Fate. I looked around at the pictures on the wall and silently wondered what the hero's name in the picture was as I approached the middle of the room. Theresa was standing there waiting. "You are late Sparrow." she said simply. I nodded silently. "You'll need to travel far. It will be tedious reaching the place where Rose is." She said while observing a map. "How long?" " A few months at the most." I raised my eyebrows at her. Who would have a boat that i could borrow for months? "Are you okay with stealing a boat?" She said as if reading my mind. "From Whom?" " Reaver has about ten boats hidden around his house. In his absence I doubt anyone is guarding them." Now that was a good idea. The pervert wouldn't mind. Well, yes he would but that's the point. "I'd love to." I said after I devised the plan of burning the ones I don't use or need. "This is where you need to sail. Good luck Sparrow." She said as she marked a spot on my map and drew a path for me to take.

After I retrieved the boat and made a lovely bon fire i set sail. After looking at the markings on my map I realized just how long this was going to take. If I didn't die of hunger I would die of boredom. I looked down at my ever faithful dog. I'd probably suicidal if it weren't for this mutt. I bent down and scratched him behind the ears. "Ready for a trip boy?" He barked in reply. I smiled and stood up. Embracing the sea air shooting past me. Maybe it won't be to bad. After all, I'm gonna see Rose. It's definitely worth it. "I'm coming"


	3. Chapter 3

Well, I'm bored and someone out there wants me to write so, I figured why not right? I have to thank my brother for giving me the idea on where Rose might be. He told me what he thought and it sounds plausible to me so, here you go.

* * *

Have you ever been really really bored? I mean really, really, really bored. Well now I know what it's like. Now I didn't really know where I was going because the place she marked on my map was in the middle of no where. I mean, she had to get a map of the entire world so I could see it. At least on the way back Rose will be with me. So far I've ripped pieces of the deck off and sharpened them into knives. And I'll tell you one thing, they were deadly.

Theresa said only a few more hours. Finally. I've made a target and have been throwing the wooden knives at it all day. It was kinda fun but then I accidently cut myself. I'm still not done pulling out splinters. Remind me to never make my own knives again. I can see land now. I can't believe I'm gonna see her again. I accepted her death years ago but, I never stopped mourning. It's a sad life I lead but someone has to do it.

The place I've landed is freezing. I could've sworn the water is frozen. I mean, I've seen snow before but never this much snow. Poor Rose. The landscape was basically snow. Oh and ice. Oh and I found a snow troll. Aren't you happy for me? I've never liked the cold. That might be because I group up on the streets of bowerstone. Winter was hell back then. Summer was much better. It was easier to find food in the other seasons. When I look back now and realize how strong Rose was, I sob my heart out. She was just a kid. We both were. I will never be as strong as her. I can only hope this will make up for it.

After walking around in circles for a bit Theresa contacted me through the guild seal. She gave me directions and told me to watch my back. For what? A blizzard? I trudged through the- and I'm not even kidding- three foot snow. With grumbling of course. I stopped in my tracks. There in front of me was the biggest tree I've ever seen. And it wasn't alone. It had hundreds, no, thousands of other mammoths around it. This must be the forest Rose was talking about. I looked at the map of the island Theresa had given me and saw This was my destination. I heard a crackling noise behind me. I turned around slowly. I jumped in fear "HOLY $&!#!" The guy behind me must've been three thousand years old or something. I mean, wow he was ugly. He was human... I think. I soon found out what the crackling noise was. I was blasted backwards and slammed into one of the mammoth trees. Lightning. Oh great he knew spells. My day is just going great isn't it? "Don't kill him. He is who we were looking for." Theresa said through the guild seal. Him? I thought we were saving Rose! I should've known. But, getting Theresa mad wouldn't do any good. I will fight back of course but I won't kill him. Theresa is my only chance to find Rose. I gripped my sword in one hand and lit the other up with fire. This would be interesting.

* * *

well, there you go. Hope you liked it. Also the part about the sobbing about the weight on Rose's shoulders thing, I want you guys to really think about that because when I think about it, I start to cry. I'm a bit of a softy sometimes but, it's depressing. Don't linger on the idea. Please review and it doesn't even have to be long. Just whether you liked it or not. If you do want to leave a long one then your welcome to.


End file.
